Key Secrets
by Marripossa
Summary: When a boarding school for the children of villains is made the league will send in two team members to go undercover. Little do they know something much bigger is going on.
1. new edition

_**This is a continuation of my last story but this takes place after the invasion. Wally is still alive btw. I never likes that ending part where he died. please don't criticize about the ages and years because I really don't do my research on dates so if you think something is wrong either go with it or pretend its another number got it. And Melody is now daring Derek and Dick is dating Zatanna. Enjoy! AND COMENT please!**_

 _ **September 5 Sunday Star City**_

Melody sat in her room by her vanity brushing her long black hair. She was now 17 years old and was still with the team. Her golden Labrador Moonshine sat on her bed gazing out the window.

Melody got up from her vanity and stepped over to the window. "Todays the day Moonie! I'm going to have a sister! Well a real one at least."

A few years back the team went to a different dimension and a clone of all of them were made. Melody's clone was actually the one that saved them. They were good friends for a while.

Melody's dad ,Oliver Queen, knocked on the door. "Hurry up or I will leave without you. And don't forget. Tomorrow you start school."

She fell back on her bed next to her dog and sighed.

 _ **Royal Memorial Hospital**_

During a mission Black Canary had went into labor and the baby was injured slightly. Black Canary was put in a stasis to keep her alive. Once they were fine the baby was taken to a hospital to be safe.

Bruce was already there outside the door. When he saw the two approaching he greeted them. "What took you so long?"

"Are you kidding me this place is a maze. And this girl wasn't a good help either." He pointed to Moonshine.

The nurse walked out the room and smiled. Even though this was a strange happening they are both fine. You may go see them now."

They walked over to Dinah. Melody stared at her new sibling with awe. "She is so cute. What is her name going to be?"

"Zoey. After the girl the team talked so much about." Dinah brushed some blonde hair out the girls face.

"Can we go introduce the team to her?"

 _ **The (Newly repaired) Cave Later**_

Nightwing Beast Boy Batman Black Canary and Melody were in the mission room. Batman brought up some photos on the screen of a newly built school.

"The Justice League has been together for many years. Some villains or heroes have settled down or taken on protégé's. When the villains go to prison someone obviously has to take care of them so this school, Royale Key Prep High, has been built for those kids to go. We are sending Garfield and Melody to this school to be under cover. You will attend as if it were a normal boarding school. Understood?" Batman explained.

The two nodded. Garfield asked. "Uh but what about our identities?"

"You can use your normal name. Melody you can just take out your last name. No one will know the difference."

Garfield now turned to her. "What's your full name?"

"Its..." With one look from Batman she stopped talking. "Maybe some other time."

They walked out the mission room and into Garfield's room to get ready.

Garfield picked up his book bag. "Aw come on tell me. What harm can it do."

"I don't know. I'm not supposed to say." Melody looked around his rather messy room. She hated messy things.

"I wont tell anyone. I swear."

Finally she gave in. "Melody Anne Rae Marripossa Jenison Lance."

"What?"

She went slower this time. "My full name is Melody Anne Rae Marripossa Jenison Lance."

"Cool."

Miss Martian walked in. "Hey guys. Some of are going out on a mission see you two later."

 _ **Gotham City Power Plant**_

Blue Beetle and Batgirl crept through the inside of the Gotham power plant. Miss Martian set up the telepathy link.

 _Linked up. Alpha team have you arrived in the control room yet? (Miss M)_

 _Just got here. How's the East Wing? (Batgirl)_

 _Quiet. No guards no nothing. (Tigress)_

Some suspicious activity was in the power plant so they were sent to check it out. While Batgirl and Blue Beetle hacked the systems Miss M and Tigress scoped the area.

 _Wait I think I've found something. (Tigress)_

 _Finally what is it? (Blue Beetle)_

 _Its ... a key. a silver key with some kind of design on the head of it. Its a interlacing circle or something. (Tigress)_

 _Well there isn't anything on these computers so lets report back to the League. (Batgirl)_

Little did they know under the power plant in the basement a plan that could change the world was building.

In a small room Ra's al Ghul and the light were back together.

"They are gone now my fiends. Now as I was saying this new weapon is real. We wont be able to get it with the leage in the way but our protégé's will soon fix that."

He brought some pictures of a building. "This is where they will be plotting. Royale Key Prep High."


	2. Royale Key Prep High

_**Star City September 6**_

There was a loud knock on the door. "Come on it's the first day of school! Get up!"

Melody immediately popped up under her sheets startling Moonshine. She ran over to her vanity and got ready. She wore a jean jacket and a plaid purple shirt. Her jeans had designs she drew on the knees.

Melody ran to Oliver's green hybrid car to see Garfield was already there. The two got in the back and Melody put on her headphones.

 _"Walking down a darkened hallway. Everyone wants a piece of you. Its not because your different. Its just because your so scary cool. A sinister style mystery with a smile. Your drop dead gorgeous. This school gives me the creeps but when I'm with my peeps you cant ignore us. This is where the ghoul kids rule._

 _Monster monster high. Monster high monster monster high come on don't be shy monster high the party never dies. Monster monster high. Monster high monster monster high. Freaky chic and fly monster high where student bodies lie._

 _Hey Frankie's falling about oh. Draculaura's stealing my oh. Clawdeen Wolf make me howl at the moon. Lagoona Blue lies in this lagoon. Cleo De Nile you so begile even though you act so vile. And Deuce got stone cold style. These are my boo's my skeleton crew a little strange but so are you. Don't you want to be a monster to._

 _Oh freaky just got fabulous. Everyone wants a piece of you. It starts by smiling lets be realistic. Most characteristic. Most hip and horrific. A sinister style mystery with a smile. You drop dead gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. This school gives me the creeps but when I'm with my peeps you cant ignore us. This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

 _Monster monster high. Monster high monster monster high. Come on don't be shy monster high the party never dies. Monster monster high. Monster high monster monster high. Freaky chic and fly monster high."_

Garfield ripped her headphones off. "Melody I've been calling your name. We're here." They looked out the window to see lot's of teens walkig around.

Oliver walked them to the principles office eyeing the students. They met their new principle Miss. Lydia Gregory. he gave them their paper work and showed them to thier lockers.

"You may room with anyone you want to. There are no classes today so you may get used to things. No one goes in the basement. Ever. If you get in trouble or disobey the rules you will get severe punishment. Good day. " Miss Lydia walked back to her office leaving them to put things in their lockers.

That's when their locker neighbors arrived. Next to Melody a girl with red hair was talking to a girl with blonde hair that turned black on the ends. They soon noticed her and turned to Melody.

"Hi. What's your name?" Asked the red head girl. Was she talking to her? Why would she be?

She was turned to her so she answered. "I'm Melody."

"I'm Thorn. Thorn Isely. Daughter of Poison Ivy. And this is Avril Vertigo. Daughter of Werner Vertigo naturally." Thorn said with a smile.

Avril grabbed Melody's arm. "Pleasure is all mine. Come on. We can show you around."

This left Garfield alone. He turned and saw a boy with brown skin and very pointy ears and sharp teeth right behind him. "Hi. I'm Cody. And I am a werewolf." He put his hands on his hips heroically. " Fear me."

A girl with purple hair and purple tinted skin appeared behind Cody and pushed him into his own locker. She also had pointed ears and fangs. "Don't mind him. He is a real nut sometimes. I'm Sibella his sister. And you are?"

"Y-you a-are a-a-a..." He stuttered.

"Vampire. Werewolf." Sibella said pointed to her and her brother. Garfield fainted with a loud thump. The siblings stared at each other in shock.

"Hey Chloe, Terence we need a hand!" Cody called over a girl and a boy to help. They carried him to their door room and sat him on a extra bed. After a few minutes Garfield finally woke up and looked around to see a girl who was practically see through and a boy who had a forked tail and Black hair staring at him.

"He is finally awake!" Yelled the see through girl. She floated over to him and handed him a glass of water." That was quite a fall."

"Who are you people. Where am I!?" Garfield asked almost having a heart attack.

"We don't think we should say. You may faint again. But you are on a bed so it wont be so bad."

He sighed and sat up. "I have seen a few weird things before. I wont faint again. So who are you guys?"

Sibella sat up from her bed. "As we told you. I am vampire and my brother is werewolf. That is Chloe. She is a ghost." She pointed to the see through girl. "That is Terence he is... I don't even know what he is."

"I am a half demon. Why is that so hard." Terence growled.

She continued. "Yes ,yes. Anyways your Beast Boy. See you on TV all the time."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you all. Call me Garfield."

"Hey you need a room? We have a empty bed. Each room has only 5 people. So how's about it?" Terence motioned to the bed he was sitting on.

"Sure."

 ** _The Garden_**

"This is so cool. I've never been in a school with a garden." Thorn and Avril brought Melody to the school's garden area.

"Hey we would like you to meet some people. Say hi to Hollie and Alexis. Holly was sent here because Harley Quinn ,her adopted big sister, was sent to jail with the Joker yesterday. Alexis is part cat because of a chemical accident so she is Catwoman's sidekick. Girls meet Melody. Daughter of Black Canary." Thorn blurted out cheerfully.

"Must you go around saying who every one's masters are." Complained Avril.

"It supplies power meaning if you mess with us you mess with our trainers."

Melody got a good look at the girls then sat down nervously. Holly had her hair in two blonde ponytails. Alexis had brown hair that was put in neat curls. She wore glasses and had her eyes fixated on her book.

Holly moved herself next to Melody. "So chicky poo. Want to room with us?" Did she really just call her chicky poo?

Melody knew the League was going to be furious if they found out she was rooming with villains sidekicks. On the other hand who sais they were going to find out? Perfect!

"I'd love to."She finally decided.

A few boys walked into view and sat down by a apple tree. "Ooh who is that!" Alexis asked looking at the tallest boy of them.

Holly moaned. "Oh that's Blake. His granddad is Lex Luthor is apparently."

"I would have imagined him bald." Smirked Avril.

"Anyways his lackeys are one my 'brother' Aiden. You can tell he is full fledge Joker drone by his green hair. The other is Tommy Terror. Next to him is Icicle JR. Tuppence Terror is somewhere around here. She never goes far from her brother of course. Although Tuppence Shimmer and Crystal (Killer) frost often hang together." How did she know so much?

Melody jumped form her seat at the sudden news. "You mean the Terror twins and those ice villains are here!" Her sudden outburst got the attention of the boys.

Alexis laughed. "Of course silly. They are within the age limits of this school. They were transferred to Belle Rev here."

Melody stood appalled. Blake walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Is there a problem ladies?"

She grabbed her bag and ran. She didn't even stop when she heard the others calling after her. "What's her problem. The goody two shoes over whelmed by the amount of evil around us?" Tommy chuckled. "You better run girly!"

Thorn slapped him. "Shut up."

Melody quickly found Garfield outside of his dorm room. She grabbed him while running past making him have no choice but to run with her or get dragged. They stopped outside the school front door's.

"Melody stop! They're locked. What's wrong?" Garfield grabbed her shoulders trying to shake some sense into her.

"I want out of here! I will get killed here! I don't belong here!" She shouted at him.

Two guards walked up to them and grabbed them both by their collars. " Good going Melody." Garfield sneered.

A few minutes later Black Canary came and picked them up. She took them to the cave where most of the team were just getting back from a mission. The rest were waiting to find out how it went. Their schools had a day off.

Nightwing walked up to them. "Hey what are you two doing back?"

"Ask her. " Garfield motioned to Melody who was looking down.

"Apparently their principle called saying she was having some issues being there." Black Canary answered looking from her to Nightwing.

Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder. They had been like siblings for years. They were best friends with Wally being the other part of the trio.

She said nothing to him. She just looked away. "I'm going home." She went through the Zeta tubes.

"I don't know about her but I want to go back. I actually made friends for once!" Garfield said proudly.

Hi blood sister M'gann walked up to him. "That's great Gar. Who are your roomies?"

 _ **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT**_


	3. shady period

_**Star City 2:00**_

Melody was waving a rattle in front of Zoey watching her eyes move back and forth with the rattle. " What a weird baby." She mumbled. Dick soon came in the door and walked up to her.

Melody put the rattle down and stared blankly down at her feet. Dick sat down next to her. "What happened back there?"

She sighed and explained. "There are to many criminals there. The terror twins and the ice freaks are there. If they see me I will be in trouble. You remember what happened last time."

A few weeks ago Melody fought those villains and they weren't very happy. Dick chuckled. "Yeah. I remember all right. Killer Frost exact words were 'I will get you. Next time I see you watch your back'" Dick chuckled again.

Melody got up and walked away. "I cant believe your making jokes about this."

He stood up too. "Ok. Ok . I kid. Look it wont be so bad. Besides she cant hurt you. There are guards everywhere."

 _ **September 7 1:06**_

Garfield walked into his dorm room to see everyone there. Luckily no one had taken his bed.

Sibella waved at him. Today her hair was black and her skin was tan. What happened? "Nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back." Garfield sat on his bed. Terence and Cody shared a bunk bed. Sibella and Chloe shared one too. He had the normal bed which was fine with him. The next room on the girl side was strictly for them and the boys side was strictly for them. In between sides was a window and the door was on the girl side.

"So why are you guys here? Are your parents villains?" Garfield asked.

Cody shook his head. "In Transylvania yes. Vampires and Werewolves aren't allowed to marry let alone have kids. So they must be in jail for 100 years. 1 year left."

Garfield's jaw dropped. "How old are you two?"

"Cody is 118 and I am 116. In your years it is 18 and 16." Sibella answered nonchalantly.

Chloe piped up. "Yeah well that's not very old. I am 114. Only because I've been dead for 100 year!" She laughed but Garfield felt sorry for her. Being dead for 100 years sounded awful.

She continued. "Well I'm here because I got kicked out of ghost school. I died when I was hit by a car. In my dads car. So a car crash. Anyone want popcorn?" Even though it seemed like talking about may upset her she seemed totally upbeat by it.

"I am here because me and my father went loco on our neighbors house. Best day ever. You?" Terence grinned as if remembering the events of that day. He was Spanish.

"I cant go to a normal school like this. I mean green skin isn't normal. This was my only option." Garfield noticed Sibella looking intently at him. He tried to act like he didn't realize it.

Meanwhile...

Melody sighed and walked into her dorm room. Unlike Garfield's room the girls chose to use the separate rooms for bedrooms. The main room had a couch, TV, a desk and some other essentials. One of the girls yelled from the left room. "Hey whose at the door!"

Holly came out and turned. "It's Melody!" Holly ran up to her and dragged her to her room. "We saved ya a bed. "

She pushed her onto the bottom of the bun bed and got onto the one by the window. Thorn leaned over the top bunk and looked at her. "We have classes soon you should get unpacked."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Great. I don't even know what classes I have."

"We have the same classes. We can show you around. First period is chemistry." Holly ran over to the closet and grabbed red and black plaid shirt and a polka-dot yellow and green shirt. "Which is better?"

Thorn and Melody looked at each other. Alexis and Avril came through the door. "Ladies you have not even showed out new roommate the courses and things to be here." Avril smirked.

"The what?" Melody looked at the girls with a worried face. Hanging around a bunch of part villains might be hard.

Thorn climbed own the bunk-bed ladder. "She'll learn soon enough"

In Chemistry class they had to dissect dead frogs. Though Garfield still wasn't sure if he could do it. His lab-partner Sibella let him sit it out. Cody on the other hand chose to dive right in. He tried to eat it but the teacher said he would get sick.

Somehow during class Melody told her lab-partner Thorn she was part witch. "Oh come on. Show me a little magic." She coaxed.

Melody sighed. " _Fine. Thoughts. beliefs. Ideas. Truths. Images. All of these you hold on tightly. What I now mention you will release._ Class."

The teacher stood still for a moment then looked at the class. "I've seemed to forget the lesson today so class dismissed.

In the girls bathroom the roommates met up. "Hey girls guess what. Melody here just made us get a free period."

Avril was confused though. That level of magic was highly uncommon. "But how?"

"Well I learned magic and witchcraft a while back. I'm still learning." She said sheepishly.

Alexis started to form a plan in her head. Maybe this girl could be of some use. "Know any good protection spells?"

"Well only one. But it only protects people inside a place. It wont work on people."

Alexis clasped her hands together. "Purfect! Later today you will help us. You see we need some protection too. So how about you use that little spell for us."

"Uh...sure."

They dragged her off to their room where they went through a secret tunnel leading down into the catacombs. They blindfolded her so she could see nothing. When they reached their destination the blindfold was taken off.

It reminded Melody of the Batcave a little. "OK so only the people here presently will be safe only here. You can start." Avril said reviewing so she didn't miss anything.

Melody closed her eyes and tried to remember the spell. " _When in this circle which is home safeties gone and evils roam. Rid all beings from these walls. Save us sister's five now hear our calls."_

A circle glowed around the girls and died down. "This catacomb is now safe. Anyone attacks we are fine. They aren't. Its strongest in this area." Melody Reassured.

Meanwhile...

Garfield spent his time in the library during the free period. 10 minutes past and the bell rang. His next class was social studies. All during class Garfield's stomach growled. It was quiet so no one heard it. When lunch came he quickly ate his own tofu sand which.

During gym he ran laps and came in 4th place. It was just like normal schools.


	4. Sadly

_**Okay so a guest commented "Umm. No offence, but is this a story making fun of Mary Sue's?"**_

 _ **I have no idea what that means. I just made this story because I always wanted to do one like it. So if you can explain that comment I would be glad.**_

 _ **By the way I am typing like 4 other stories. So if no one likes it I will just discontinue it. I did that with my first story because I hated it. so give me a comment even if it just to say hi.**_

* * *

That weekend the League was trying to figure out where exactly the key that the team found came from. So far they found out it was from Royale Key Prep. The black color meant it was old.

So the League took Garfield and Melody out of school since they had no classes. Impulse, ( ** _I say wally is still alive because I say so. Also he is still Kid flash is impulse is still_** **_Bart)_** Robin Superboy and Lagoon Boy were investigating the Power Plant again. Melody decided to go out. Garfield went on to training with the team.

 _ **Gotham Power Plant** **September 10th**_

The team got to the power plant and found their way to the basement. It was now cleared out. Only thing left were some boxes and a steel table. Superboy scanned the area to see if anyone was left. Robin hacked a computer to find some files that were useful. Lagoon boy and Impulse went through the boxes.

Robin slammed hi fist on the computer board in rage. "Nothing. Nothing here but old football scores! What have you guys found?"

Lagoon boy and Impulse finished looking through the stack of boxes. "Nope. This is just a rotten old basement with not a important thing in it." Lagoon boy ranted kicking a box into a wall.

Super boy spoke up. "Well not as nothing filled as you may think. Look." He gestured to the table that had a small key on it. Robin ran over and put it in his belt compartment.

"Come on we need to get this back to the League. Pronto!" They rushed out to where Sphere was waiting.

"This makes 5 keys in total. It must mean something." Concluded Diana who was putting the key the team found with the others. Each had a black coating covering the true color it held. "That school holds secrets. It used to be a school for something else but no files have been made for it."

Bruce started towards the zeta tubes. "We do know that with those mini villains roaming around we must be carful."

* * *

 _ **I refuse to write more until I get people who like this. sorry. I have been thinking of this for a while now. I think it is for the best. thank you.**_


	5. Untimely Demise

_**Star City**_

Melody was in her room at her house listening to music trying to ignore the sound of Moonshine playing with Zoey and her obnoxious rattle. The noises from the next room stopped abruptly.

Melody quickly got up and silently headed to the baby room. She peered through the door way to see a shadowy see though figure holding her 5 month year old sister. Moonshine lay on the ground unconscious. The figure swiftly jumped out the window and started to fly away.

Getting over the shock ,Melody transformed into her costume as Muse and quickly followed. It was about at a alley, where she lost the two. About 2 hours later Zoey was found dead by Aquaman. A funeral was soon made for the young blonde girl. Since the Zoey was found just off shore of Paradise Island, Diana's mom let them have it there. It was a sad day for everyone.

* * *

 _ **Royale Key Prep High**_

Melody aimlessly walked around the school not really paying attention to where she was going. It was a Saturday afternoon and she had nothing to do. Besides she still couldn't get over her little sister. After a while she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey there. You okay?" He asked holding out his hand."I'm Derek. And you are?" She reluctantly took his hand not taking an eye of the boy. "Melody. Sorry about that right there. I didn't see you. Well I better be off."

"Sorry about your loss. It was...untimely." He randomly stated.

She slowly turned around rage in her eyes. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot of stuff. But no worries for it will get better with time."

She gave a unconvinced laugh. "Yeah right."

"Maybe. But think about it like this. It was for the best at least." He tried calming Melody down but that helped none.

"You have some nerve buddy. I don't know who you think you are..."

He cut her off. "Derek."

"Don't be a smart alac."

"Melody!" A foreign accent called from behind her. She turned to see Avril sprinting towards her. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Oh this..." Melody turned to see the boy was gone.

Avril grabbed her wrist and pulled her. "Come on. We have Gym next. The coach hates when were late."

* * *

Once again Beast Boy walked into his dorm to find the others there also. Sibella and Cody were messing with some liquids while Chloe tried to pick up a book but continuously failed. Terence was writing down some words on a paper. Chloe was the first to see him.

"Garfield! Come on! We were just about to perform this experiment. We found it in the library and it looked Hex-citing!" She motioned to the table for him to sit.

"What's the experiment?" He asked.

Cody shrugged. "That's what were about to find out." Garfield thought it was strange they didn't they didn't try to find out before starting. He also thought it was weird Sibella still had black hair. But then again what wasn't odd about the group.

"Next is 2 hydrochloric acid and 1 teaspoon sugar?" Terence read.

Sibella put her dropper down and glared. "How _much_ acid?"

He shrugged. "It just says 2." She rolled her eyes and did so. A foul stench filled the room causing the teens to hold their noses. The beaker turned green and began foaming. The foam poured out onto the table then the floor just like if you put too many bubbles in a bath.

The five jumped onto their beds trying to get away as the foam grew higher and higher.

"AHHH! I think I saw something moving!" Chloe screamed.

Cody pointed to where under the foam something was clearly slithering around. "Gar move! Quick!" He looked around seeing everyone else was on top of their bunks. Before he could move he was dragged under the green foam.

"Its got me!"


	6. Trouble is knocking? Just dont answer

After being dragged under the strange foam there was no sign of Garfield. Especially since he blended in with the essence. There was what seemed to be a scuffle by the table and a few seconds later Garfield was tossed into the wall next to the boys bunk.

"Ow. That is some experiment." He moaned holding his head.

Meanwhile the creature started off towards the door and to the teens surprise melted a hole in it with acid.

"Well c'mon! We cant let it wander around!" Chloe yelled jumping of the bed and floating in the air. Sibella turned into a bat and flew out the hole.

Terence shook his head. "How are we supposed to get through this stuff? How are we suppose to catch that?"

"Figure it out for yourselves! Hurry up already!" Was his only answer before she floated through the door. Garfield turned into a bat like Sibella and flew out. Terence and Cody just smashed though the door.

Without so much foam to cover it the teens easily saw what it was. Red ball eyes hanging of its head. Its body looked like a slug and at least 14 very small balls for feet scampered down the hall going left to right as if it had no sense of direction. A trail of acid was left rammed itself into a drinking fountain spilling water onto itself. Which only made it bigger.

"Hurry up! Its heading towards the gym!" Terence called to his friends as he ran past all of them.

"Show off. Hey isn't there a class in there?"

* * *

Melody was currently finishing up a volleyball game during her gym period when she heard a few muffled shouts. Pretty much the entire class had left to go change but she stayed behind to put the equipment away. Less than a minute later a large green, red eyed slug monster melted the gym doors with acid and was being followed by 5 students.

She raised an eyebrow as she saw Garfield was one of them. The slug creature moved to and fro as it scampered to the middle of the room. It was no at least the size of a lion by now. Luckily Melody had read some books on the creature. She closed her eyes remembering what she read. Finally she raised her hands sending the volleyball net onto the creature. She used her powers to enforce the ropes with mana. The creature stopped moving which gave Terence the time to cover the slug creature with a shirt and stuff it into his duffel bag.

Melody walked over to the group and put a hand on her hip. "What on earth are you doing with a Slugterrica Goosica? Don't you know how dangerous they are?"

"A what?" Cole asked.

She sighed putting her other hand on her forehead. "Slugterrica Goosica. Slug creatures that grow with moisture. They shrink with heat. Their jello-y and gooey skin make them immune to normal attacks. There are many different species of Slugterrica. They can be found hiding in the ground. Don't you pay attention in Mytholgical class or Creature analysis?"

"Nope." Terence answered. "We gotta get this thing back to the room."

Chloe put a hand on her mouth. "Guys! Our door! Our room! The halls! How are we going to fix this?!"

Melody rolled her eyes. "I'll handle it. Don't worry now. Just get rid of that thing."

Garfield glanced back at her before leaving. "Hey Mel...Thanks."

She waved her hand as she walked towards the locker rooms leaving Garfield to wonder how their friendship had gone downhill as so.

* * *

Holly had managed to talk Melody into following her and the girls to a Prep assembly in the Aud.

"What is this about anyway?" She was saying.

"Who knows but its giving us free periods so that's good enough for me." Alexis smirked.

Branic ,the son of Brainiac, who was sitting in front of them turned around. "Well its simple. There are two important events coming up at once. Well actually a couple. It should be quite pleasing for most." The short boy with green skin, purple eyes (no irises) and blonde hair stated.

"Doesn't sound atall interesting." Avril started staring at her nails.

While Avril was bored, Thorn snapped to attention. "Keep talking Branic. What's happening?"

"Well. The is going to be little event first of all. Such as a play, talent show, concert, or something like to begin with. Our parents will be attending it. They always allow our parents to come around at least once a month. They will have time to talk to us before and after the event. The Justice League of course will also be here to make sure we are al behaved. Almost all the League will be here. This many villains AND their kids is a big problem. But the villains will have these collars n their necks so they cant use their powers. All their weapons are taken away from them. There will also be fieldtrips where we can go visit our parents in their prisons once a month. Its nice of them to do this for us." Branic explained.

Melody lost him by the second sentence. She tensed up trying not to think about. But at least the League would be there to help in case of trouble. "A-all our parents? As in they will s-see each other? And be walking around f-freely?" She stuttered.

Branic nodded and Melody put her head in her hands. "Dios Mios! My parents CANNOT know who I'm rooming with!" She glanced up at her friends smirks realizing what she just said. "Uh I mean well..."

"Chill! We get it! You didn't tell your parents you're rooming with their nemesis's kids. That's actually hilarious! I wish I could see their faces when they find out." Thorn laughed.

"Well well well wont this be one heck of a family field day huh?"

* * *

 _ **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS. I HAVE HAD EXTREME CASE OF IMAGINATION BREAK! I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE. NOT TO METNION I FORGOT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED THIS STORY. SILLY ME. THANKS FOR WAITING SO LONG. I WILL TYPE MORE**_


End file.
